It's You
by BrownEyedAngel1
Summary: Ron/Hermione~>Ron and Hermione begin studying together on a regular basis and feelings for eachother begin to develop. Add some jealousy, a rain storm, and a game of Wizard Spin the Bottle..and well, you'll see.
1. Studying in the Rain

It's You  
  
Chapter One: Studying in the Rain  
  
The cloudy, ominous skies loomed over Hogwart's Castle. Thunder roared in the distance, but neither Ron or Hermione seemed to notice. They were both sitting in the stands above the quidditch field. Hermione had a copy of Gwenuine's Theory of the History of Sorcerers Volume One in her hands and was testing Ron on the study material for a class.   
  
"I don't see why we're studying here." Complained Ron  
  
"I told you, this is the only place quiet enough. You get distracted to easily." Said Hermione without looking up from the book. "Alright, what was the name of the first Sorcerer to use an illegal incantation on a non-magical being?"  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Ron.." Hermione started, annoyed at his uninterest, but she was cut off due to the drops of water that were coming down from the sky.  
  
The rain started to pick up and within' moments it was pelting at their robes, soaking them to the bone.  
  
"My books are getting soaked!" Hermione yelled, attempting to cover them.  
  
"Forget your books," Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, "we're going to get soaked."  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way down the stands. They ran across the now muddy grounds of Hogwart's and entered the castle. They were both soaked to the bone and Hermione was shivering quite a bit. Ron noticed and looked concerned.  
  
"Come on, lets get you warmed up before you catch a cold." Ron said  
  
Hermione nodded and they both headed up the the Gryffindor tower. They entered the common room to find it completely empty, except for Crookshanks who was curled up on the comfy armchair.  
  
Hermione and Ron both headed to their seperate dormitaries and changed into dry clothes. They then returned to the common room. It was Hermione's suggestion that they attempt to finish their study session and Ron reluctantly agreed.  
  
Ron finished lighting a fire in the fireplace and then took a seat on the couch next to Hermione. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. Her hair was still damp, it's soft waves draped over her shoulders. Like Ron, she had decided to change into her pajamas. For her, that ment a white cotton nightgown that came down just to her knees.  
  
"There's no way we're going to get any more studying done." Hermione said, interrupting Ron's admiring gaze, "My books are ruined."  
  
"They just need to dry out a bit." Answered Ron.  
  
"Where do you suppose everybody is?" Asked Hermione, setting her books down on the table.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Really? I hadn't even noticed--"  
  
"That's because the 6th and 7th years are on a class trip somewhere." Ron answered, knowing exactly what Hermione was going to say.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at her feet as if wondering what to say next. She had to choose her words very carefully these days, one slip of the tounge and Ron could easily find out just how much she fancied him.  
  
"We might as well go to sleep if we're not going to get anything done." Said Hermione  
  
She stood up to head for the Girl's dormitories but Ron grabbed her wrist, "Wait!"  
  
Hermione turned to face him and he quickly wiped the look of panic off of his face.  
  
"Er..," He studdered, "You know all this stuff anyways..can't you just test me using what's in your mind?" He was amazed at how quick his brain worked to come up with an excuse for not wanting her to go.  
  
"Ron, it's late. We can just finish our studying tomorrow." She said.  
  
Ron nodded and let go of her wrist. As she ascended up the steps of to the Girl's dormitory she wondered if the look on Ron's face as he let go of her wrist was really that of sadness, or if she had just been imagining it. 


	2. Jealousy, Fights, and Great Timing Harry

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it! I know that the chapters have been a bit short (including this one), but I promise to make the next one longer. Take into consideration that this is my first HARRY POTTER fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with HARRY POTTER or any of its related entities.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jealousy, fights, and..great timing Harry.  
  
The sun rose over Hogwart's castle the next morning, and the Gryffindors had all arose from their sleep, beginning to get ready for their impending classes. Today they had double transfiguration and divination to look forward to. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all gotten ready and met in the common room.  
  
Upon entering Transfiguation, the three of them noticed that every student had a sword at his or her working place. Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron and waited for Proffessor McGonagall to begin the class, eager to see what they would be turning the swords into. When everyone had taken their seats and settled down, she began.  
  
"Today students, you will be transforming the swords that lay before you into snakes. Now, watch closely." She placed a sword on the desk before her. "Serpins Ensis!" She flicked her wand twice at the sword and it miraculously transformed into a foot long green garden snake.  
  
"Now," She continued. "I want garden snakes only. If I see one poisonous or otherwise deadly serpent in this room, you will be sent to the headmaster's office immediately. You may proceed."  
  
Ron looked down at his sword, "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Of course you can. Watch." Hermione picked up her wand and with two quick flicks and "Serpins Ensis!" a not green, but light pink garden snake appeared in the sword's place.  
  
Ron sniggered.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I don't think it matters what color it is, Hermione. As long as it's a garden snake." Harry said, looking at his snake, which was to Hermione's displeasure, green like Professor McGonagall's.  
  
Hermione fixed Harry's snake with a withering stare, as if it had been to blame for her pink one. The she turned to Ron. "You try."  
  
Ron took up his wand. "Serpins Ensis!" He looked down, "I did it! Wicked. That's the first spell I ever got right the first time I tried it!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron's achievment, but her smile quickly faded when she realized his garden snake, was also green.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ridiculous!" Hermione complained, "everyone's snake was green accept for mine! I said the spell right! I must have tried over twenty times, but it--"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. People are staring." Said Harry. They were walking through the corridors on their way to their divination class.  
  
"It's just, I did the spell right. I don't understand what happened." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Don't think on it, Hermione." Said Ron as they entered their class and took their seats. "Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"Alright class," Professor Trelawny began, "I want you to split up into pairs and discuss the dreams you had last night. Take turns explaining your dreams in detail, while your partner looks it up. That is all. You may begin."  
  
Professor Trelawny took her seat at her desk and everyone started pairing up to do the assignment.  
  
Hermione smiled, and turned around in her seat to ask Ron to be her partner. But before she could get his attention Lavender called out.  
  
"Ron!" Ron looked in Lavender's direction, she was walking torwards him, "Be my partner?"  
  
"Um..S-sure." Ron said, wearing a fake smile. He had hoped that Hermione would ask him, or at least he could have gotten up enough nerve to ask her. He looked at Hermione's usual seat, but she wasn't there. He gazed around the classroom and saw that she had partnered with Harry.  
  
Lavender sat down next to Ron and put her notebook down on the desk. 'Maybe it's for the better', he thought. 'Especially since all of my dreams seem to be about her lately anyways.'  
  
Harry had finished analyzing Hermione's dream, which she had promptly made up, as she did not want to tell him her real dream which had been about Ron. Harry began explaining the dream he had last night, but Hermione was barely listening. She flipped the pages of the dream book pretending to be looking things up. Every moment or so she would glance over at Ron and Lavender. They were laughing together. 'Are they flirting!?' Hermione thought. A jealous rage swept over her.  
  
Just then, Ron glanced over at Hermione and saw her staring. He smiled at her, but she quickly went back to pretending the read the book again.  
  
The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. Hermione decided to wait for neither Ron or Harry and began walking solo to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry as they watched Hermione who was now about 10 feet away from them.  
  
"Don't know, mate. She's still upset about her snake turning pink I suppose." Said Harry.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Well, I've got to go. Your sister's broomstick went beserk the other day and she wants me to see if I can fix it." Harry explained.  
  
"See you then." Ron said goodbye to Harry as he headed off to find Ginny.  
  
Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione already doing homework.  
  
"Not waiting for me anymore?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Didn't know that you wanted me to." Said Hermione, without looking up from her books.  
  
"Well, yeah. We've only been studying together for the past 2 weeks."  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch next to her, "Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why don't you go study with Lavender?!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said confused.  
  
"You two seemed to be doing fine together in Divination. Laughing, and flirting--"  
  
"Flirting?" A grin swept over Ron's face, "What? Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of course not. Why would I be jealous?" Said Hermione quickly.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Sometimes, even I forget how big your ego is." She started gathering her books.  
  
Ron stood up, "Bloody hell, Hermione!"  
  
"What!?" Hermione was shocked at his outburst.  
  
"Every night it's the same bloody thing! We study and then we go to bed or you run off somewhere. I'm tired of it!" Ron yelled  
  
"Don't yell at me. That's what you wanted, you asked me to help you study."  
  
"This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, how was it supposed to go?! Did you think I'd set you up with Lavender if you got on my good side then asked nicely? Well, forget it!" Hermione was now yelling also.  
  
"Would you forget about Lavender already?! There's nothing going on there!"  
  
"There's not?" Hermione said, taken aback.  
  
"Of course not." Ron said, not yelling anymore.. "Why would you think there was?"  
  
Hermione fell silent. She didn't have an answer. Ron moved closer to her, until they were only a couple of inches apart.  
  
"Hermione.." Ron started, "If there was something going on between me and Lavender, would you care?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, and spoke quietly, almost at a whisper. "Yes."  
  
Ron gazed in her eyes, and moved his face closer to hers. He took her hand in his, their fingers entwined, and Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly the portrait had swung open with a large creak and they both sprang apart.  
  
"Hello" Said Harry upon entering.  
  
Hermione skidded up the steps to the Girl's dormiories, Ron watched her retreat.  
  
"Is she still mad about Tranfiguation?" Harry said, seeing her run up the stairs.  
  
"Er..yeah." Ron wondered just how thick his friend could get. 


	3. Wizard Spin the Bottle

Author's note:  Thanks again for all the positive reviews! I'm new at the fanfiction.net thing, so I'm not really sure how to use HTML on it (if anyone could e-mail me and help me that'd be great.), so please take into consideration that the INVITATION (you'll understand once you read) was supposed to be centered.  I don't know if it will be or not, but I tend to doubt it, so please forgive me.  Otherwise, enjoy. :)  
  
THANKS STEPH!!  
  
Disclaimer:  I am in no way affiliated with HARRY POTTER or any of it's related entities.  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Wizard Spin the Bottle  
  
A week had gone by since Ron and Hermione's encounter in the common room, and Hermione had managed to avoid him at all costs.  
  
"Women."  Ron muttered under his breath.  He just could not understand her.  She obviously fancied him, and when he goes to kiss her and someone interrupts them, she runs away and ignores him.  She was still ignoring him.  
  
"Blood insane is what she is."  Ron mumbled, using his fork to move the rice around on his plate.  Harry and him were in the great hall eating lunch, which Hermione had neglected to show up for.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"What?"  Ron looked up at Harry, startled.  
  
"Who's insane?"  
  
"Oh, uh, no one."  Ron knew Hermione wouldn't be at all happy with him if he told Harry about what had happened in the common room last week.  
  
Harry was going to question it further, but just then the post owls arrived.  They fluttered down to the tables, dropping letters and packages.  Both Ron and Harry received similar letters.  A small white envelope with dark blue writing.  They opened them immediately to find an invitation inside.  
  
You are cordially invited to  
  
Fred & George Weasley's  
  
18th birthday party.  
  
To be held in the Gryffindor common room  
  
on May 19th.  
  
"May 19th.  That's tonight!"  Harry looked up at Ron.  
  
"Leave it to the twins to wait 'till the last minute."  Said  Ron, putting down his invitation and going back to his lunch.  
  
"I didn't know it was the twin's birthday."  Harry said.  
  
"It's not,"  Ron's mouth was filled with food, "Their just looking for an excuse to have a party."  
  
Harry shrugged and returned to his meal.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed.  Her dormitory was empty since everyone was at lunch.  She sat thinking.  What was she going to do?  She hadn't spoken to Ron for a week, and she was beginning to regret her avoidance of him.  He had moved in to kiss her, hadn't he?  He had initiated it.  What did she have to be embarrassed for?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a snowy white owl flying through the window in the dormitory.  It dropped an invitation on her bed and left through the same window in which it had entered.  Hermione picked up the read the invitation in sighed.  There was no more avoiding now.  Everyone from Gryffindor was going to be at the twin's fake party.  She got up from her bed, and searched through her wardrobe for something to wear that night.  
  
***  
  
That night the Gryffindor common room was buzzing with commotion.  Since everyone who was invited to the party lived where it was being held, most people were sucked in to help decorate.  
  
Lavender had learned a "nifty little decorating spell" as she called it.  She waved her wand once and within seconds the entire common room was enchanted.  Literally.  The ceiling resembled that of a clear night sky, and the stars twinkled randomly.  Candles were lit, and the air seemed to sparkle when light hit it, as if glitter was suspended in midair.  
  
Ron and Harry entered the common room just in time to see the finishing touches put on the decorations.  Ron walked straight up to Fred and George, who were admiring the decorations approvingly.  
  
"You do know that everyone knows that it's not your birthday.  You're not going to get any gifts."  Said Ron.  
  
"We know that,"  Said George, "We just have something to test, and we need people to test it on."  
  
"What kind of thing are you testing?"  Asked Ron.  
  
"A game."  Answered George.  
  
"Sort of a magical twist on a common muggle party game."  Smiled Fred.  
  
Ron eyed his brothers suspiciously and left to get changed into some clothes that weren't robes.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ron walked back down into the common room wearing khaki colored pants and navy blue T-shirt which had been a hand-me-down from George, and was a little too big for him.  Harry was sitting in an armchair in front of the newly lit fire.  He seemed intent on watching Fred and George, who seemed to be trying to enchant an empty bottle of butterbeer.  
  
"What's going on?"  Ron asked, following Harry's gaze.  
  
"I don't know.  They're up to something."  
  
"They're always up to--"  Ron stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.  He had looked up and caught sight of Hermione descending down the steps from the girls' dormitory.  His mouth opened in awe.  She was wearing a scarlet colored dress that ended just above her knees.  It had belled sleeves and speckles of glitter in it.  She reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted the look Ron was giving her.  She blushed and carefully stepped into a crowd of people, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Ron lost sight of her and looked back at Harry, who was still staring the direction that Hermione had turned.  He had obviously noticed her appearance as well.  Ron scowled, he was going to say something but Harry turned back before he could.  
  
"So, suppose Ginny will come down and join the festivities?"  Harry asked.  
  
"Probably, she--"  Ron stopped, "--what's it matter to you?"  
  
Hermione mingled with some of the other Gryffindors for a while, but she felt awkward.  They were not her friends.  She should be over by the fireplace with Ron and Harry.  So why wasn't she?  She sighed and left the group of girls she was with.  She walked over to the staircase and sat down on the first step, unaware of the fact that Ron was watching her every move.  Music started playing, and people started dancing.  It was almost as if it were a real party.  But Hermione knew better, she didn't have to ask Fred & George to know that they were planning something.  
  
Devon Milford, a 6th year, had noticed Hermione sitting on the staircase alone.  He grabbed two butterbeers and headed her way, sitting down beside her.    
  
"Butterbeer?"  Devon asked Hermione.  
  
"Thanks."  Hermione said, taking the butterbeer.  What was she doing?  She knew that she shouldn't be having a butterbeer with Devon.  She should be trying to figure out what was going on between Ron and her, but then she saw Ron out of the corner of her eye.  He was sitting across from Harry, craning his neck to see what her and Devon were doing.  'Now it's his turn to be jealous.' she thought.  
  
"Harry, move your head to the left, will you?"  Ron asked, trying to see past him.  
  
"Why?"  Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron and looked behind him, trying to see what Ron was looking at.  
  
"Just--there.  Who's that?"  Ron asked.  
  
"Who's who?"  Harry said, still looking.  
  
"The bloke with Hermione!"  
  
"You mean Devon?"  Harry turned around to face Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, waiting for more details.  
  
"Well, there's not much to tell!  Devon Milford, 6th year, and, I don't know, the girls seem to be crazy about him.  What does it matter to you anyways?"  Harry asked.  
  
"What?  Oh, uh, nothing."  
  
Harry looked at him as if he knew EXACTLY why it mattered to him.  
  
"I'll be right back."  Said Ron.  
  
"I was beginning to think he'd never leave!"    
  
Harry looked up to see who had spoken.  It was ginny.  She sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
Ron tried to get within the closest range of the staircase as he could without Hermione or Devon seeing him but it was impossible.  He couldn't hear anything they were saying, except for a few giggles from Hermione, which left him with a strong urge to hit Devon.  
  
A slow song started up, and he saw Hermione and Devon get up to dance.  Ron was now burning with jealousy.  Hermione saw this, and was loving it.  She and Devon moved slowly to the music about an arms length apart, but none the less, Ron was growing more furious by the minute.  He couldn't take it anymore, he took in a deep breath and walked over to where Hermione and Devon were dancing.  He got halfway over there and stopped.  What was he supposed to say?  'May I cut in?',  how lame did that sound?  
  
"Bloody hell."  He mumbled and, to Hermione's dismay, walked in the opposite direction.  
  
The song ended, and Hermione and Devon broke apart.  Devon thanked her for the dance and then went off to scout out more girls.  
  
Hermione looked around the common room and spotted Ron leaning against a wall, looking down at the floor.  She smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hermione!"  Ron straightened up and took his hands out of his pockets.  
  
Hermione was about to apologize for avoiding him the entire week, but Fred & George interrupted.  
  
"Alright everyone," George yelled, "everyone who wants to try out something Fred and I have been working on, form a circle and sit down on the floor!"  
  
Only about 10 Gryffindors sat in a circle.  The rest kept dancing, and talking.  It was obvious that most of the Gryffindors had had their fair share of Fred & George's tricks.  
  
Hermione turned back to Ron, "What are they up to?"  
  
Before Ron could answer Fred was pulling Ron and Hermione torwards the circle.  He let go of Ron's wrist.  Ron scowled and sat down next to Harry.  Hermione went to sit next to Ron but Fred stopped her.  
  
"No, no.  Better chances if you're on the opposite side."  Fred said, pulling her to sit on the other side of the circle.  
  
"What?"  Hermione asked, but Fred ignored her question.  
  
"Right then," Said George, "now we can start."  George produced an empty bottle of butterbeer from behind his back.  Harry recognized it as the one him and Fred were trying to enchant earlier.  
  
"Fred and I have come up with an amazing new idea for a party game,"  explained George, "It's called 'Spin the Bottle'."  
  
"You and Fred didn't come up with that.  Spin the Bottle is a muggle game."  Argued Harry.  
  
"A muggle game?"  Asked Lavender, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Alright yes, it is a muggle game,"  Said Fred, "But George and I have enchanted the bottle, so it's more like 'Wizard Spin the Bottle'."  
  
"Enchanted the bottle to do what?"  Asked a confused Hermione.  
  
"Point to the person it wants you to kiss."  Said George simply.  
  
"IT wants us to kiss?  The bottle chooses?"  Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes."  Said Fred simply.  
  
"Now?  Who shall be first?"  George looked around the circle in which him and Fred were now sitting also.  "Harry.  Care to give it a try?"    
  
Harry looked uneasy but took the empty bottle from George.  
  
"That's right,"  continued George, "just hold it in your hands."  
  
Suddenly the bottle that Harry was holding floated to the middle of the circle and did a full turn around the group.  It landed pointing at Ginny.  
  
Fred waited.  "Well, go on.  Kiss her."  
  
"Right..uh.."  Harry leaned forward and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips.  Ron looked annoyed.  
  
"Now what?"  Harry looked at Fred.  
  
"Now, it's Ginny's turn."  Said Fred, grabbing the bottle out of the air and handing it to Ginny.  
  
"I think Ginny is too young to be playing this game."  Ron chimed in.  
  
Fred and George ignored him.  They watched the bottle float up and spin.  It landed on Ron.  Ron turned to his brothers with disgust.  
  
"Right then,"  said Fred quickly grabbing the bottle out of the air, "Still a few kinks to work out.  Here Ron, you try."  
  
Ron took the bottle out of his brothers hand.  It floated up once again and spun around in a full circle.  Hermione watched it like a hawk.  It landed on Lavender.  Ron sighed, 'This is just what I need.'  he thought, 'for Hermione to see me kissing Lavender.'  
  
Ron thought it best to get it over with quickly and he leaned over.  He had planned to just peck her on the lips, but once their lips touched Lavender grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss.  Ron's eyes flew open and he pulled away.  Lavender smiled, and Hermione looked as if she were going to cry.  
  
The game went on for hours.  It seemed to Ron as if the bottle had chosen Devon to kiss Hermione at least 7 times.  Ron had never even kissed her once.  
  
"Ron, your turn."  Said Lana, handing him the bottle.  
  
"Thanks."  Ron was getting tired of this game.  Not once did the bottle land on the one person he wanted to kiss.  
  
The bottle floated up into the air and spun.  But this time it was different.  The bottle wouldn't stop spinning.  Then the group watched it come to a sudden dead stop in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, a small smile arose from her lips.  Ron looked around at the group of people watching him.  He couldn't kiss her here.  Not in front of all these people.  Not because he didn't want to kiss her, but if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.  So instead, he stood up.  Hermione's smile faded into a look of confusion.  Ron grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch.  
  
"Ron--what?"  Hermione was still wondering why they had suddenly moved.  But Ron cut her off.  As soon as they had sat down on the couch his lips were on hers.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  They lay back on the couch, still kissing.  
  
Back in the circle, Harry was watching them smiling.  
  
"Well then,"  he said taking the bottle, "They're certainly not coming back anytime soon."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
